


Useless

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Andrea…nobody can save me.  We have to save ourselves now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Andrea/Carol - protect.

Andrea was used to getting people out of their scrapes.  That’s what lawyers did.  It wasn’t always fun, and it wasn’t always clean, but sometimes, it helped.

Then the walkers came, and Andrea stopped making a difference.

 “I wish…” Andrea sat, voice muffled in the smooth skin of Carol’s bare stomach, hands trembling as they grasped onto her hips.  She choked on a sob, eyes closed so she couldn’t see the bruises.

It wasn’t just the walkers.  She couldn’t hunt, couldn’t use a gun.  She never knew how to cook very well and she didn’t know shit about radios.  For the first time in her life, she felt useless.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Carol’s voice was always gentle, hushed, docile, even when she was sneaking away during the day to visit Andrea’s tent.

“I wish I could protect you,” Andrea said, pressing a kiss to Carol’s stomach, pressing them lower and lower until she was right above Carol’s cunt.  She was good at this, she could fuck and make people feel good…there had only been a few women before, but none of them as starved for affection and a gentle touch as Carol.  Andrea shifted on her knees, hands soft on the inside of Carol’s thighs, and spread her legs wider, letting Carol lay back on the dirty blankets.  “I wish I could save you.”

Carol wound loose fingers in Andrea’s hair, hiding a gasp of pleasure.  “Oh, Andrea…nobody can save me.  We have to save ourselves now.”


End file.
